


Kleines Blatt, zitter nicht.

by Elvesinmyheart



Series: You, Me & the things we do [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/pseuds/Elvesinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas gets fucked. Very deep and very nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleines Blatt, zitter nicht.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is german and translates into 'little leaf, shiver not'. It's something from my childhood. Don't know why I use it for such writings. I'm really done with my life apparently.
> 
> Awesome beta is Malind. <3

Legolas simply lies there, because he can do no other thing. He just takes it as Thranduil fucks him into the mattress and owns him with ease. It's easily the best thing he's ever felt in his entire life.

It's a lewd image they give: Legolas' upper body sunk into the sheets and his pert ass jutting into the air where it's joined with Thranduil's girth.

The slide of his thick cock inside him feels utterly delicious, hitting the right spot every time. Thranduil fucks like he rules. Controlled, thoughtful, but with deliberate force. With each sensual drag, Legolas moans into the cushions with spit drooling out of his open mouth, because he feels too good to have control over his muscles.

Thranduil leans down to him, and his deep voice, so near at his ear, makes him hot all over and desperate for more. "You look so good on my cock, my little leaf. So utterly wrecked and beautiful."

Legolas squirms. He feels honored his father thinks that of him. He had dreamed of this often and touched himself to the images of his father fucking him, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

Thranduil's hands are everywhere, now tracing the line of his spine and he arches into the touch. His own cock bounces lewdly between his legs and smacks with every trust on his stomach, sending pleasant little jolts of pleasure through his body. He is already leaking and feels his orgasm building with alarming speed. He doesn't want to come yet. He wants to drag it out forever. Chained to the bed with no other purpose than to satisfy Thranduil's lust.

His father senses his inner turmoil and speaks. “Don't worry my leaf. You will come many times tonight. I will wreck you over and over again,” he purrs and bites down onto the sensitive tip of his ears.

The words combined with the biting sends a spark of arousal straight down to his cock, and he moans loudly. “Ada...yes.” It sounds so lewd and debauched used in this context, but he is far too gone to care about such things.

Thranduil's hands come to rest in the space where his legs and hips are joining, and pulls him with such force onto his cock that all of Legolas' breath is forced out of his lungs and he gasps. From there Thranduil sets a punishing pace and fucks him so deep and fast that all Legolas sees are white stars. It feels amazing. His world reduces to the sound of slapping skin, the harsh breathing of his father, the fingers digging into his skin, and the pleasure that rushes through his body.

Thranduil reaches around and pumps him. It just takes a few twists and pulls and Legolas is coming. He screams, whole body trembling with the force of his orgasm, and all he can do is to feel it down to his toes, as he soaks his father's hand and the sheets with his seed. He is fucked right through it, and Thranduil gives his ass a pert slap while the obedient body underneath him squirms through its orgasm and tries to milk the king himself. But Thranduil is much older and more experienced than his trembling little leaf, and, of course, he holds out. Still his son feels great around him and his breathing quickens.

When Legolas comes down from his high, Thranduil slides out of him and turns him so that he is laying on his back. For a few seconds he studies the face of the young one. It's flushed, wet with tears, his lips swollen and red where he has bitten them before they started to fuck, and his eyes are beautifully dazed and unfocused. Thranduil loves this sight and plans on seeing it every night for the rest of their eternal lives. But for now he settles his weight between Legolas' legs and waits for his sweet boy to recover a bit, so that they can do it all over again. He will fuck him until he passes out and even then he will continue to use his body for his own end.

Legolas eyes flutter shut sweetly, as he feels his father's body pressed against his, and he sighs happily. Content and satisfied for the moment, not knowing that he is in for a night beyond every fantasy he ever dared to imagine.


End file.
